


In a heat of the moment

by Pusheidon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possesive Victor, Rut, Smut, Viktor with K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusheidon/pseuds/Pusheidon
Summary: Yuuri wakes up in middle of night feeling very hot. His heat came suddenly, leaving him unprepeared.Viktor is not complaining.





	In a heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basicaly just porn,  
> and I wanted to write something in omega verse so,  
> why not about my favourite skating husbands ? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy <3

Yuuri felt hot.

This sudden change in temperature waking him up. He kicked heavy covers away from his sticky skin, but it didn’t help. He wondered with his eyes closed, why was he feeling so hot. It felt strange and there were two explanations to his high temperature. And both weren’t welcome this close to competition. He could be ill, or something triggered his heat. Yuuri sincerely hoped he was ill, not wanting to lose almost week of precious training.  
But as he decided to ignore this warmth, turning around to Viktor wanting to be closer, he groaned. 

As soon as he shifted he felt slick coming out of him, realizing only now how wet he was. This realization made his mind cloudy, wanting his lover.  
He touched Viktor’s skin ungracefully, swinging his legs around his hips, sitting on him hoping to wake him. He could feel how hard Viktor was and it made his mouth water. He licked his lips, worries about competition forgotten for a little while, bending to Viktor’s ear.

‘Viktor, wake up please.’ he whispered. His own voice sounding so needy, even to him. 

Viktor woke with groan, eyes immediately opening and staring at Yuuri with such intensity he almost came. His pupils were larger than ever, making all blue almost disappear. His hands were quickly at Yuuri’s hips, making him steady there, digging into soft skin.

Yuuri was suddenly flipped from his position above Viktor, finding himself pinned under him as he pressed his hard cock against him.

Yuuri gasped, wanting more of that friction, preferably in him, pounding so hard he wouldn’t think. He moved little but stopped as he heard loud, deep growl. Viktor didn’t liked idea of him being further away from him. Yuuri stayed still, realization coming into his mind. Viktor went into rut, which triggered his heat and right now he had few last minutes of clarity before he was lost in pleasure. Viktor slowly undressed Yuuri, pinning him down with gaze, daring his omega move even an inch away. As Viktor thrown away his pants, as last piece of clothing that was between them, small smirk appeared on his face.

Moving closer to Yuuri, gently placing hands on his lower’s knees, moving them apart, touching soft skin of his inner thighs and slowly coming closer to him, Yuuri lost it. He came, first orgasm shaking him like electric shock. He thrown back his head in pleasure, moaning loud and without shame.Viktor made satisfied hum kissing him on neck, so close to their bonding mark. He craved so much more, and he wanted to tell his alpha but only noise that escaped his lips was whimper which changed quickly into another moan. 

Viktor played with him, enjoying sounds his lover made trying to put him onto edge never biting his bonding mark.  
His long fingers played with Yuuri’s hole, while he nibbled on his nipples. Yuuri’s skin was over sensitive from his heat and from orgasms that travelled through him never stopping. He felt how dump his cheeks were, noticing just now he started crying. 

He wanted more. He wanted to be filled. He wanted to feel Viktor inside of him. 

He needed him. 

He felt just how open he was, so ready to be filled.

‘Viktor.’ He said with raspy and choked voice.  
Viktor looked him, hand whipping tears from his cheeks away. He smelled so good and Yuuri needed him so much he started to sob. 

Viktor smiled at him.

Yuuri opened his mouth, to make Viktor to finally fuck him, but his words disappear into loud breathless moan as he felt Viktor’s thick cock enter him in one smooth move. As he felt Viktor’s pubic bone hit his skin he felt so overwhelmed, tears never stopped falling from his eyes. 

‘Oh, Yuuri you look so beautiful like this.’ Viktor said with raspy, lust filled voice as he started to move.  
His cock was thick and long, completely filling him up. 

As Viktor picked up from his punishing slow pace his hands grabbed Yuuri under his knees, lifting his legs, moving them more up and spreading Yuuri.  
This change in position gave Viktor access to trust even deeper into Yuuri. He changed his pace as well, trusting hard and fast, hitting Yuuri’s prostate with every trust, making him moan like it was his only goal in life.

Viktor swore bending to Yuuri’s neck sucking at their bond mark.  
Yuuri moaned harder with tears streaming down his face, he clenched around Viktor inside him, making him growl. 

‘You are mine Yuuri.’ He breathed to his ear as he bit him on his scent glad, where their bond mark was, making Yuuri clench even more, almost screaming breathlessly from pleasure. 

‘I will fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk properly after this.’ He was trusting now even faster, with stamina only athlete had, reaching his end. 

‘Yes, fuck me Viktor. Fill me so much my stomach will hurt. Please, give me your baby, make me yours, mark me and fill me up so everybody can see I belong to you.’ Yuuri sobbed as he reached another orgasm, feeling of Viktor’s knot catching at rim of his ass. 

‘Yes, my Yuuri, only mine. My omega.’ Viktor growled, pushing his knot inside Yuuri cumming. 

He flipped them again, moving Yuuri onto him as they were connected with his knot. Feeling little bump that formed on Yuuri’s stomach from his cum. Viktor wrapped his hands protectively around Yuuri, snuggling his spend lover closer to him kissing his hair. 

‘I love you.’ He whispered and in response he heard muffled love you back, knowing Yuuri will be asleep soon. He smiled, satisfied for now.


End file.
